Greetings
by Midnight Hibiscus
Summary: Being a doctor you get to meet a variety of people, but she wasn't expecting meeting these kinds people. From pirates, to marines, and even talking animals. Yeah, Sakura Haruno was not ready for this.
1. Chapter 1: Doctor

**Disclaimer: **

**One Piece **© **Eiichiro Oda**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Doctor**

Killer couldn't remember the last time he opened his eyes to find himself in a room he didn't recognize. He turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of pink move; trying to sit up, he groaned out load, feeling sore. Now that his memory was clearing, he remembered that some little shit had decided to shoot him in both of his legs and in his abdomen. He of course, being the lucky guy he is, hadn't noticed him until the shots rang out, however he didn't remember what had happened after he had killed him.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Pirate?" a voice called out, too high to be a male. He turned his head and faced his mask in a position to see the nameless person. He could see a girl, no woman, with pink hair and emerald eyes staring back at him. He could make out a green diamond on her nicely sized forehead along with a white lab coat with black clothes underneath. She had her hair in a braid reaching to her chest with a red ribbon tied on the end.

Being the cautious man that he was, he felt around his abdomen for his wound, but feeling nothing but a scar. Killer turned toward the mysterious woman. "What did you do."

"Take it easy Mr. Pirate; I'm not going to do anything. After I found you in front of my clinic, unconscious from the amount of blood lost, I patched you up," she giggled. "I was surprised to find a person with two bullets in their legs and one in their abdomen in front of my door."

Sakura took a closer look at him, finding herself to note what this pirate was like. This man was a tall, lean man with long, blonde, spikey hair. He wore a plain mask with white and blue stripes, with a few holes. Sakura watched him with interest as he sat there contemplating the situation he was in. "Thanks, how much do you need?"

"Need? I don't need anything; you were in trouble and I decided to help you. I'm glad you're okay, Mr. Pirate." He nodded and got up from the bed. He collected his things and headed for the door, but stopped from leaving. "Killer."

"Hm?"

"Killer." He repeated.

Sakura smiled in understanding. "Sakura, nice to meet you, Killer."

* * *

**I decided to do little one-shots on the side, because I don't have enough motivation to work on my main story. I will be incorporating most of the supernovas and other characters in this one-shot series. The next one will be Kidd, if you want, tell me who you want to appear in my little series.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**XxSoraTenshixX**


	2. Chapter 2: Patient

**Disclaimer: **

**One Piece **© **Eiichiro Oda**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Patient**

Kid growled as he saw a few of his crew injured from the battle that happened moments before. He took a look at Heat's leg as blood seeped through the clothing; he glanced at the others and saw bullet and stab wounds in others. He cursed, they didn't have a doctor on the ship yet, and the injuries seemed to have taken a great toll on his crew. He didn't have the time to wait until everyone is fine, he would have to get a doctor from the island.

Killer walked in, back from disposing of the bodies, and looked at the crew. "Kid-"

Kid growled in response. Killer stopped and didn't say a word. After a pause a response came, "Killer, find a doctor on this island and bring them here." He nodded and left in a sprint.

Kid sighed and took a seat on a barrel; this was going to take a while.

After 30 minutes, Kid hears voices below his ship near the port. He could distinctly make out Killer's voice, but not the other.

"Killer, what the hell?" a woman's voice rang out. Kid furrowed his brows, Killer did not just bring a woman on board, _hell no_.

"Just do it." Killer responded, annoyed. As they boarded, the crew turned to stare. A woman with pink hair and emerald eyes stared back. Oddly enough, she carried a few grocery bags and looked like a mess; this was a result of running and Killer's plead.

"Oi, Killer I told you to bring back a doctor, not a _woman_." Kid growled. Killer turned but before he could respond, she came up to him and growled.

"For your information I am a doctor and a hell of a good one, so shut up."

Kid, for once in his life, was surprised that a woman just spoke to him like that. Usually, the woman he met could only glare. She turned to survey the crew then turned to Killer, "unless the injured are fine stripping in front of each other, take me to a room."

A few of the crew members blushed. Killer quickly made a command, "Any injured, follow me." He escorted the woman to an empty bedroom.

Kid surprise turned into a smirk, so this woman was going to be sassy? Well at least this was going to be entertaining. He followed after and once he entered, he went to a corner to watch her.

Her hands started to glow, surprising many in the room including him. Kid narrowed his eyes, he was sure she was a devil user like himself. She spoke softly to everyone and was kind to her patients. Once everyone was healed, she stood and glared at Killer.

"Hmph, don't expect me to do this for free," she growled, grouchy from not eating and running to get to the ship.

Kid stepped, "I thank you, woman, just name your price."

She turned to him in an instant, "My name is Sakura, S-A-K-U-R-A and about my price," Sakura moved, she grabbed both Killer and Kid by the collars and dragged them to where her groceries were.

"Oi, let go you crazy woman!" Kid growled out, about to stab her in the back with his knife. Killer kept silent.

She stopped in front of her groceries, "I expect you to carry my groceries and the groceries I couldn't get since someone rudely interrupted my food shopping."

The men were dumb founded. Killer just sighed and pick up the bags, staring at Kid expectantly. Eustass Kid was not about to pick up bags of food for a woman, whether she had helped them or not. He didn't move from his spot, until she came up and got into his face. "You said to name my price, this is it. I expect pirates to have some honor in debts and payments, yes? So, _quit whining and pick up the fucking groceries_."

Kid's frown turned into a small smirk. A potty mouth and sassy attitude was always entertaining. He eyes gleamed, Killer choked, he _knew_ that look. Kid decided then and there that this minx was coming.

"Woman, join my crew."

* * *

**Order of characters appearing:**

**Basil Hawkins**

**Portgas D. Ace**

**Please review if you want a certain character to appear. Also I have been thinking of this for a long time, but what about a dabble bin for crossover characters? I think that would be interesting. **

**Thanks,**

**XxSoraTenshixX**


	3. Chapter 3: Silence

**Disclaimer: **

**One Piece **© **Eiichiro Oda**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Silence**

Sakura sighed as she finally got to rest in peace for once. That captain, Eustass Kid, could not stop asking her to join his crew. He got more persistent when he found out that she was not a devil fruit user.

She sighed once again while she carried a bag of medical supplies. Sakura deep in her thoughts, bumped into a chest spilling bandages on the ground. Looking up in surprise she meets dark red eyes staring back at her.

Her face turns scarlet from embarrassment, "Oh Kami, I am so sorry!" Sakura bows then kneels quickly to pick up the fallen supplies, only to find that all have already been collected. She picks up the bag in confusion and stares at the man. The man was tall, with black triangle symbols on his eyebrows; he had long golden hair that reached his hips.

"Today is a bad day to cause unluckiness to a lady." he says in a monotone voice. Sakura stared at him in a questioning look.

"Ah, thank you?" unsure if it was the right response. She looked at him and then to the building he was standing in front of, which happened to be her clinic. Sakura went straight to the clinic and opened the door, but paused and looked at the man, "Do you want to come in?"

He stared at her before he indulged himself to the offer and followed. Sakura didn't know if it was the right choice to invite him in, after all he could be as strange as that other captain.

It was quiet as she started unpacking, the silence unnerved her. She turned to the man, "Do you want something to drink?"

After a pregnant pause he responded, "tea". Sakura nodded and prepared two cups of tea. As she was finishing up, she placed it in front of him and sat down staring at him.

"So, why were you in front of my clinic?" Sakura question curiously. He looked at her, debating his answer.

"Fate has decided to lead me to you." His monotone voice ringed out. Sakura could only stare blankly at him, after a while she nodded and went to grab a book. She was sure that if he wanted anything he would ask her, so she just read to past the time.

He left after a few hours, but came back the next day. She later found out that his name was Basil Hawkins and the two had become friends of some sort. He had come to the clinic every day until his departure and Sakura would give him tea. The two would make small talk and then sit in silence, one reading the other shuffling cards.

When it came time for his departure, Sakura felt a tad sad. As he came in, Sakura set down the cup down and greeted him. They talked for a bit and went to their normal routine. She decided then and there that she would give him a gift. She got up quickly before he left and grabbed a scroll. She turned and thrust the scroll in his hands, he gave a questioning glance.

"If… if you want to talk to me use the scroll. Just write inside and I'll respond."

He nodded a miniscule smile appeared on his lips before it disappeared. He turned his back to her and walked toward the door.

"Sayōnara Sakura-san."

"Sayōnara." Sakura whispered as the door closed shut.

* * *

**Order of Characters:**

**Portgas D. Ace**

**Dracule Mihawk**

**Shanks**

**Trafalgar Law**

**Luffy **

**Zoro**

**Whitebeard (maybe some of the crew too)**

**Sanji **

**Nami**

**Just to let you guys know that I am going to put a hiatus on Dawn of a New Era and update once I finished this little series because my life is really really hectic right now. I AM NOT ABANDONING SO DO NOT FRET!**

**Love,**

**XxSoraTenshixX**


	4. Chapter 4: Narcolepsy

**Disclaimer: **

**One Piece **© **Eiichiro Oda**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Narcolepsy**

When she was rushed to a local restaurant she didn't expect, well _this_. A man with no shirt and a jolly roger on his back sleeping in his food. He was perfectly fine, except for the fact that he was sleeping in his food.

They managed to move the male to her clinic where he kept sleeping. Sakura studied his face and noted that he was indeed handsome. Black hair and freckles. She looked toward his torso and also saw nice toned abs, not the best she had seen, but up there. The best ones were probably Killers, at least from this world. If she were to choose from her home it would definitely be Kakashi, that man was ripped.

"Enjoying the view?"

Startled, Sakura looked toward the man's face. "Ah, I see you have awoken." A sly grin appeared, "and why yes, I do enjoy this view."

The male laughed and sat up, stretched. "Well sweetheart, thanks for the bed, could you mind telling me where I am?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed. This man was definitely younger than her, "Your in my clinic, _hun_."

"Hm? You're a doctor? That's interesting. I've never seen a doctor as cute as you; maybe you could check other parts of my body." The man stated with a wink. Sakura laughed and snorted at his awful attempt.

"Sorry hun, I like my men to be a bit more experience in that area, if you catch my drift." The man pouted. He changed his initial thought about this woman; her character was different from what she actually looked like.

He signed and gave up; he had more important things to worry about. "Well doc, I gotta go, you know to do pirate things."

Sakura laughed once again. "Well, goodbye then Mr. Pirate"

"Ah, but my lady I have yet to know the name of my savior who had allowed me to sleep in her comfortable bed." He grinned while he mocked bowed.

"Well I'm glad that my beds are comfortable. Sakura, Haruno Sakura. A pleasure mister …?"

"Portgas D. Ace or Fire Fist Ace, at your service."

"Goodbye Portgas D. Ace." A grin on Sakura's face.

"I hope we meet again Sakura!" and he left as quickly as he appeared. Sakura smiled to herself, that man could definitely make her smile in the future.

* * *

**Next: **

**Dracule Mihawk**

**It's been awhile, hope you like it. Sorry for the delay. **

**XxSoraTenshixX**


	5. Chapter 5: Visit

**Disclaimer:**

**One Piece **© **Eiichiro Oda**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Visit**

The door to her shop ringed as a customer walked in. Sakura looked up from her paper to see one familiar face that she enjoyed. She smiled at him and he returned none.

"Well, if it isn't Hawk-chan. I didn't know you would be stopping by today!" she hummed. It was quite unusual to see Dracule Mihawk around this island this time of the year. Sakura remember when she first met the quiet man. He was trying to help his "friend", what was his name? Oh right, Akagami.

Sakura always enjoyed the silent shichibukai, as he was polite to talk with. Very intelligent and sweet… in his own way. Mihawk would always come visit her after they had met. He would visit a couple of times a month if he was at the island.

Sakura smiled at the man and got the tea kettle on the stove, ready to make more tea. He nodded in her direction and sat down in one of her chairs. Taking off Yoru from his back and set it against the wall.

It was the same routine whenever he came to visit her.

"So, how was your trip here? Any problems?" Sakura asked Mihawk as the kettle whistled. She took it off and started pouring it into a cup. She looked up from her task to see him frown. Sakura's eyes widened and she chuckled. You would rarely see one of those expressions on his face unless it was about something that annoyed him.

"Akagami and his student."

"Oh you mean Luffy-chan?"

Mihawk grunted and frowned some more. It was silent for a while and then he let a small smirk slip into his mouth. Sakura looked curiously at him and then finished making the tea. She gave him a cup and smiled.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

* * *

**Next:**

**Rob Lucci**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friend

**Disclaimer:**

**One Piece **© **Eiichiro Oda**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Old Friend**

Unexpected. That is what Rob Lucci would describe how unplanned this anomaly that was supposed to be coming. He tuned into what Iceberg was saying, something about one of his old friends visiting today. His face remained stoic as he listened. He glanced to the side to see Kaku had a surprised look in his eyes. They shared a glance.

"Maa~ Please be kind to my old friend, she has helped me a lot throughout the years. She and I would appreciate it." Iceberg stated before turning to hear his name being called by someone new.

Lucci turned his eyes and glanced briefly at the noise. Standing there was a girl not much older than them, a person with bright pink hair. She smiled widely at all of them and walked toward them in a fast manner.

"Iceberg! It's really nice to see you!" the girl exclaimed, excited to see one of her old friends again. She turned and smiled toward the rest of us.

"Hello! My name is Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you all."

The first one to speak, to no surprise, was Paulie who had sputtered in embarrassment. Lucci looked at the man with bored eyes, expecting the same speech as all the others.

"You! Cover yourself!? This is a work place for men, we don't need anyone dressed like that here to distract us!" He rambled with a blush.

Sakura looked surprised at Paulie and then laughed. Lucci narrowed his eyes slightly, that was a first for him. He did not think her reaction would have been something like that. She smiled at him which made Paulie even more embarrassed.

"I think I'm dressed very fine, thank you very much." She winked in Paulie's direction and he choked. He started rambling on and shouting at this new person. Sakura turned and ignored him in favor of meeting the other two shipwrights standing by. She smiled at them.

Kaku was the first to actually introduce himself to the woman. She smiled and shook his hand and then turned to Lucci expecting him to talk. Lucci remained silent until Hatori spoke for him.

"My name is Rob Lu- I mean I am Hatori and the man's name is Rob Lucci. Nice to meet you. Coo~" Hatori said and surprised her. She smiled at them and said it was nice to meet them to. Sakura turned to face Iceberg as he called her and Lucci got a whiff of her scent. Lucci could tell that she was some sort of herb specialist and then he got the scent of catnip. He almost lost his composure but his eyes became slits as he smelled it.

Sakura glanced at him and they shared a look. A secretive smile etched a way on her face and her eyes narrowed slightly. She whispered something only he caught.

"Well, well who knew there was a kitty here."

Lucci growled softly and glared at the pink haired girl. She was playing a dangerous game.

* * *

**Next:**

**I don't know, why don't you tell me. I was thinking Kaku to kind of do a two part thing but whoever you guys want.**

**Midnight Hibiscus**


	7. Chapter 7: Regret

**Disclaimer:**

**One Piece **© **Eiichiro Oda**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto **

**Chapter 7: Regret**

* * *

Sakura growled once more as she was being followed by a 10 feet tall jackass. He would not leave her alone and just kept grinning at her. She could hear him because of that stupid, annoying laugh of his.

"Fufufufufu~"

Sakura sighed in annoyance before turning toward the gigantic man. "What do you want Donquixote Doflamingo?"

He tilted his head and gave a huge grin before continuing to laugh. Honestly, Sakura would punch his face if she could but then again she was too God damn short. She proceeded to walk towards a new direction hoping that he would get bored of her antics.

But, no.

All she could hear was his annoying laugh and his chuckles. A few more minutes passed until Sakura finally had enough of his behavior. Sakura did what anyone would do... she ran using chakra, hoping to lose him. When she was finished running, she looked around. She listened and heard no laugh. Sakura sighed in relief, but it didn't last long. Only for a few minutes before she was accompanied by the huge flamingo.

"You're pretty intresting, fufufufufu~"

"No I am not, leave me alone." _Freaking giant flamingo_

"That would be boring. How about a deal, give me your name and I won't bother you for now."

Sakura paused for a moment. What real harm could he actually do? Would she regret it later? She shrugged to herself before answer.

"Sakura. Now get lost."

"Alrighty, bye Cherry~"

And oh boy did she regret that later on.

* * *

**Next:**

**I decided not to do Kaku but Doflamingo because I am in that kind of mood. Let me know what**

**Midnight Hibiscus**


End file.
